1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a light unit with at least one LED, which includes at least one light-emitting chip as light source, with primary optics that includes at least a fiber-optic element, optically connected after the LED, and with secondary optics, optically connected after the fiber-optic element.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of light unit is known from DE 103 14 524 A1. Several identical light units are arranged in a headlight, in which the individual light unit contributes either to low-beam generation or high-beam generation.
The problem underlying the present invention is therefore to develop a light unit with high light output both for low beams and high beams, which requires limited space.